


ÇÖL ÇİÇEĞİ

by jeonseolbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonseolbaozi/pseuds/jeonseolbaozi
Summary: Minseok, her zaman yüzünde küçük gülümsemesiyle dolaşan, baharda çiçeklerin kıskandığı güzeller güzeli bir çocuktu. İltifat alsa yanakları pembeleşir, kafasını öne eğip gür kirpiklerinin al düşmüş elmacık kemiklerine gölge etmesine sebep olurdu. Zengindi.. Sadece mülk zengini değil, gönül zenginiydi de..Öyle bir tebessümü vardı ki etrafa sunduğu, küçük, kırmızı dudakları ne zaman kıvrılsa yüreğimden bir şeyler kopar sanırdım.Öyle güzeldi Minseok...Ama hayattı bu. İki yüzlü, oyun bozan, sözünde durmaz.. Ben hasta annesi için okul sonrasında gecesini gündüzüne katıp ilaç alabilmek için bin türle işte çalışırdım, çiçeğim elinin tek bir zarif hareketi ile dünyaları önüne serdirirdi.Farklıydık. Çok farklıydık.Ama diyorum size.. Kalbinde baharlar doğurmuş, gün'ün kıskandığı çiçeğim, gönlü zenginlerdendi. Tek bir kahkahasına bile ömrümü feda ederdim de yetmezdi.. O ne bana, ne de sevdaya yeterdi..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babaannendexol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babaannendexol).



> * * *

## yüreği sürmelim, çöl çiçeğim..

* * *

 

_""Ne var? Ne diye bakıyorsun, ayı mı oynatıyoruz burada?" Tatlı yanakları pembeleştiğinde gülümsememe engel olamadım. Bu sinirli haliyle bile o kadar güzel duruyordu ki, içimde büyüyen o sıcak hisse engel olamıyordum, büyüyor büyüyor beni de o karşı konulmaz duygu seline katıp bütün hislerimi alabora ediyordu. Aklımı başımdan alıyordu bu halleriyle._

_"Hiç." Elindeki telefonu bırakmadan meraklı gözlerle bana döndü. Aynı masada oturan züppe arkadaşlarından birisi de bize odaklandığında gerilerek ayağa kalktım. İkimiz karşılıklı konuşsak sorun değildi, onun her türlü tavrını gece gündüz demeden çekerdim. Ancak o süs köpeği kılıklı arkadaşı işin içine girdiğinde ister istemez sinirleniyordum._

_"Çok kabasın! Sana bir soru sordum ama cevap vermeye tenezzül bile etmiyorsun!" Dedi ve zarif, aklımı kaybetmeme neden olacak bir hareketle uzamış saçlarını kulağının arkasına atarken. Bir metre ya var ya yoktu aramızda, ben buna rağmen kokusunu alabilmiştim._

_Nasıl yaptım bilmiyorum. Bir şekilde kendimi ve kalbimi kontrol etmeyi başarıp sandalyemi geri çektim. Ayağa kalktığım için gözlerini yukarı çevirip öyle baktı bana, bir kez daha güzelliğine vuruldum. Gözlerindeki naifliğe, tenindeki meltem esintilerine.. Ama en çok da yazı erkenden getiren kırmızı dudaklarına.._

_Yanındaki arkadaşına baktım ters ters, gülüşüm sinirli bir sırıtışa dönerken şımarık velet oralı olmadı. Sanki aramıza fitne fesat sokan o değilmiş gibi.._

_Yeniden yürek sızıma dönüp kafamı 'boşver' manasında sallayarak kenardan ceketimi kaptım. Sabırsız bir tavırla ona cevap vermemi bekliyordu._

_"Radarların kapandığında neden baktığımı söylerim, Çöl Çiçeği.." Hafifçe göz kırptım. Yanakları daha da kızarırken ayrılmadan önce bir kez daha arkama dönüp çiçeğime bakmayı çok istedim... Her şey sarpa sarmadan, ikimizin de hayatı tepetaklak olmadan hemen önce, yeniden güneşi kıskandıran saçlarına, kiraz kırmızısı dudaklarına bakmayı istedim._

_Bakmalara doyamadığım, yüreği sürmeli çiçeğim... İyi ki diyorum, iyi ki sevmişim seni."_

**Bu kurguyu benim için çok değerli olan birine ithaf ediyorum _(babaannendexol)_  Bana zor zamanlarımda moral kaynağı olduğu için, yüreciğimi yumuş yumuş yaptığı için.. Seni çok seviyorum, biliyorsun değil mi Kediciğim?^^**

**Kısa kısa belki çok bölüm atarım, bilemem ama uzun olmayacağı kesin. Belirli bir olay örgüsü var kafamda..**

**ORRAYT!**

**Minseok çok güzel ühühühü**


	2. oz büyücüsü ve kahrolası giysiler

* * *

_"İnsan; var oluşu arar, sevmeyi arar, yıldızları arar, iyiliği arar. Arar da bulamaz. Bulanlara da deli deyip, gülüp geçer."_

* * *

 

**_JONGDAE'den..._ **

Jazz müzikten sıkıldığımı hissediyordum.

Bir süre sonra bütün o tahmin edilemez ritimler benim için büyük bir karmaşaya dönüşmüştü ve yeterince dolu olan kafam başka bir kaosu daha kaldıracak kadar zinde değildi. Eskiden olsa, şimdi olduğu gibi, masanın üstündeki bayat cipsleri ve sik kadar alana yığılmış bira kutularını yadırgamaz, sabahı da bu kirin içinde ederdim. Gözlerim bir damla uyku için yalvarır ama ben mazoşistim ya hani, inadına sonuna kadar aralardım göz kapaklarımı.

Şimdi de işte, delilik zamanlarımdan birindeydim. İşten yeni gelmiş, son sigaramı da dönüş yolunda harcayıp açık olmayan markete söve söve bitirmiştim günümü. Ne kitap yüzü açabilmiş ne de ben gelmeden uykuya dalan biricik annem ile sohbet edebilmiştim.

Öylece soğuk zemine uzanmış, havanın sıcaklığına atıyordum bütün suçu. Masa lambam cılız bir ışıkla titrek titrek yanıyor, açtığım balkon kapısını kamufle eden perde, esintiyle birlikte içeri süzülüyordu.

Canım sıkılmıştı. Uykum vardı. Kulaklığımdaki Bon Jovi şarkısı iyice mayıştırıyordu beni ve halimden hiç memnun değildim. Yaz dönemi yeni başlamış olsa da Kore'nin nemli havası anında ortaya çıkıp sinirlerimi germeye başlamıştı bile.

Gözüm yanlışlıkla küçük sehpanın üzerine kaydığında bir süre bakışlarım kitlendi.. Anca bir iki dakika sonra doğrulabildim.

Ufak bir hareketle sehpanın dibine kaydım, sırtımı koltuğa yaslayıp dergiye uzandım.

Uykusuz kalacağım o anda belliydi yani. Elime aldığım dergiden belliydi. Dün geceden kalma Oz Büyücüsü kitabı, masadaki dergi...

     

Şimdi karşımdaydı. Kapaktan bana bakıyordu.. Bakışlarındaki naiflik yüreğimi burktu bir kez daha. Refleks olarak elim arka cebime gitti, son anda hatırladım paketimin olmadığını.. Başıma ağrılar giriyordu, içmezsem ölecek gibiydim.

Kim Minseok, çocukluğumun yarası, geçmeyen ağrım sızım... Bir fotoğraf karesinden bile kırıyordu kalbimi.. Sevdiğinin resmini öpüp, ağlamamış bir insan ne demek istediğimi anlamazdı muhtemelen. Alt tarafı baskıydı nihayetinde ancak o gözler nerede olursa olsun vururdu yüreğimi zincirlere..

Gözlerim yorgunlukla kısılırken dipleri hafiften sızlayan saçlarımı geri atıp kulağımdaki müziğin sesini kıstım. Hiçbir zaman yüksek seste düşünemezdim.

Ve şimdi de onu düşünmek istiyordum.

Minseok ile beş yaşındayken tanışmıştım. Komik bir olayla elbet. Komik olmasaydı anlatılmazdı. Ya da hatırlanmazdı.

Minseok, annesinden kaçıp "varoş" kesimin sokaklarına dalıvermiş, sonra da pişman olup zırlayarak bir kayanın üstüne oturduğu sırada oldukça yüksek sesler çıkartmıştı. O zamanlar da yüksek sesten hoşlanmazdım. Sinirli sinirli, debelendiğim tozun toprağın içinden çıkıp minik veledin yanına gitmiş, tam dibinde durup korkmasına sebep olmuştum.

Bir kediye benziyordu. Eğer küçükken bir insanı tanımlamayı becerecek kadar yetenekli ve öz güvenli olsaydım şöyle derdim: bu minik velet, annesini kaybetmiş bir kedi yavrusuna benziyor.

Güzel gözleri, uzun kirpikleri, ağlamaktan kızarmış yanakları ve büzdüğü dudakları ile ısırılmalık bir kedi yavrusunu andırıyordu. Ama ona şüphe ile yaklaşmama neden olan şey bunlar değildi. Üstündeki şık kıyafetiydi. Sanki düğünden kaçmıştı. Hayır, yani, annesiyle zorla götürülen çocuklar var ya, onlardan.

Beni görür görmez ayağa kalkmış, tombul yanaklarını kurulayıp kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu.

"Ne ağlıyorsun bacağı kesilmiş danalar gibi?" Diye sorduğumdaysa ürküp hafiften geriye sendelemiş, koca gözlerini üzerimde gezdirmişti. Yanıtlamamıştı bile sorumu.

"Neden böyle giyiniyorsun?"

"Ne var kıyafetimde, prenses?" Sinirle kaşlarını çatmış, benim alemdar tavırlarıma baş kaldırmıştı.

"Prenses kız olandır. Prens olacak o. Hem, kıyafetin pis." Bu laf şimdi koymuyor mesela ama o zaman çok koymuştu. Evde annemin göğsüne sokulup "benim temiz kıyafetim yok mu" diye ağlamış, üstüne bir de azar işitmiştim. Kadıncağız haklıydı, sabahtan akşama kadar çamurda debelenip oyunlar oynarsam elbet temiz tek parça giysi kalmazdı. Akıl işte, yoktu o zamanlar bende.

"Neden pis olduğunu biliyor musun ki? Prenses."

"Yah! Prens olacak dedim!" Tekrardan ağlar gibi olduğunda gözlerimi koca koca açıp elimi ona uzattım, hemen geri çekildi. Sinirlenme sırası haliyle bana geçmişti.

"Ne diye uzak duruyorsun? Mikrop mu var bende? Ağla dur o zaman, gelsin de çakallar yesin seni."

Arkamı dönüp orayı terk edeceğim sırada acele acele kıpırdanıp koluma yapıştı.

Yemin ederim, o zaman bile, o beş yaşındaki çük kadar boyumla bile vücudumu saran elektriğin hayra alamet olmadığını anlamıştım. Şeytan tüyü vardı çiçeğimde..

Ben bir ona, bir de koluma sıkı sıkı yapışmış eline bakarken utanıp geri çekildi. Kafasını yere eğerken bir özür mırıldanmayı da eksik etmedi.

"Şey.. Burayı bilmiyorum, kayboldum. Lütfen beni o canavarlara bırakma." Havalı olmaya çalışarak yanına gittim. Kolumu omzuna atıp şaşırdığı için daha da tatlı olmuş suratına bakarak gülümsedim. Onu da beraberimde sürüklerken cesaretliydim. Rolümün dışında bir cesaretim vardı.

"Ben varken sana hiçbir şey yapamazlar. Korurum seni." Boyu benden kısa olduğu için adımlarımız da farklıydı. Bana yetişecek güya, karaya çıkmış balinaları andırıyordu.

"Burası neresi?

...

Annemi nasıl bulacağım?

...

Korkuyorum.

...

Üşüdüm." En sonunda ağlayarak konuştuğunda kararan havaya bakıp iç geçirdim. O ağlayınca rahatsız hissediyordum.

"Bir yolunu buluruz. Bize gelsene, annem sana çorba yapar."

"A-annen mi?"

"Evet. Benim de bir annem var." Saçlarındaki tatlı tokalardan birini çekip çıkardı ve yere attı. Ben ona şaşkınlıkla bakarken neden böyle bir şey yaptığını açıklamıştı sağ olsun.

"Saçım acıdı, çok acıdı." Anası geldiğinde laf etmesin diye çaktırmadan yerdeki tokasını aldım. O sanki yolu biliyormuş gibi bilmiş bilmiş önümde ilerlerken gülüp ellerimi cebime soktum ve yanına sokuldum.

"Eee, hangi yönden?"

"Ne? Bilmiyor musun?"

"Dalga geçtim kedicik, benden iyi gidiyorsun." Homurdanıp önüne döndü. Ardından yeniden kafasını kaldırdığında beni çok şaşırtan bir şey söylemişti. Sonrasında da ben onu şaşırtmıştım.

"Her şeyi yanlış biliyorsun. Prenses kıza denir, prens erkeğe; kedi, hayvana denir, tüylü ve yumuşak olur, çocuk da insana.. Her şeyi yanlış biliyorsun. Çorba karşılığında sana birkaç bir şey öğretirim." Alaylı bir gülüş koyverdim.

"İyi de Kedicik, ben okumayı biliyorum ki." Gözlerini kocaman açtı.

"Yalan söylüyorsun."

"Hayır. Eve gidince okurum, görürsün."

Böyle böyle atışarak ne kadar yürüdük bilemiyorum, hava epeyce kararmış, eve gitme vaktim çoktan geçmişti. Yanımdaki kayıp çocuğun varlığını da hesaba katarsak oldukça hızlı davranmıştım aslında. Yine de evin kapısı açıldığında annemden iyi bir azar işitmeden geçememiştim içeri.

"Oğlum, arkadaşın kim?" Annem hoş kokulu sarı saçlarını geri atıp yanımdaki velede eğilmiş, yanağını şöyle bir okşayıp yeniden doğrulmuştu.

"Bilmem. Kaybolmuş, tuttum getirdim."

"Ne!? Ah, ne yapacağım ben seninle Chen ya! Tatlım, annen nerede?" Üstümdeki tişörtü çıkartıp koltuğun kenarına atarken anneme dönüp "Yerini bilse neden kaybolsun ki," demiştim.

O zamanlar bana çok mantıklı bir cümle gibi gelmişti bu dediğim. Meğerse anneciğim en son nerede olduğunu soruyormuş. Bak ben anlamamıştım ama o sıpa anlamıştı.

"Bilmiyorum. Sadece bissürü kadınların olduğu bir yerdeydik. Herkes de çok yaşlıydı. Annem sürekli onlara gülümseyip hediye veriyordu. Ben de hediye istedim, vermeyince de kaçtım." Dudakları titreşirken bakışlarımı ondan uzaklaştırıp abimle beraber kaldığım küçük, tıkış pıkış odaya girdim. Banyo olmadan bir şey giyersem annem kafamı kırardı, bilirdim. O yüzden sadece elimi yüzümü, bir de ayaklarımı yıkayıp içeri geçtim. Kedi oğlan uslu uslu oturmuş, annemin eski marka bir telefonla bir yerlere konuşmasını dinliyordu.

"Evet.. Evet.. Çok teşekkürler, bir bilginiz olursa lütfen haber verin."

"Ne olmuş?" Koltuk boyumdan büyük olduğu için ilk önce bir bacağımı, attım, ardından örtüyü kavrayıp kendimi yukarı çekerek sert kırlentin üstüne oturdum. Sadece donla durduğum için velet benden tarafa bakmıyor, bütün ilgisini küçük odaya veriyordu.

"Annemle mi konuştunuz unni?"

"Annen seni almaya gelir kuzucuğum. Siz aç mısınız, onu söyleyin." Onu ipe koymamak için ben bağırdım.

"Kurt gibi AÇIZ! Bugün Jongin'le çok oynadık."

"Bekleyin o zaman burada. Chen, sakın bir şey yapma çocuğa."

"Anne, ne yapıcam sanki, açlıktan onu mu yicem?"

"Sen anladın beni.." Anlamıştım.

Biz küçükken "sidik yarıştırmak" deyimini biraz ciddiye alırdık. İlk tanıştığımız çocuklara sorsalar mesela ki kimin siki ne kadardır bilirler. Gelenek gibiydi bizim mahallede resmen, arkadaş grubuna gireceksen taşaklı olacaktın! Öyle çok da fazla aşırıya kaçmazdık ama bir iki gere karşılıklı gösterdiğimiz olmuştur yani muhakkak. Şarttı abicim..

Neyse. Biz annemi ve çorbaları beklerken put gibi sabit durup zaman öldürüyorduk. Sonra aklıma aniden gelince koltuktan yeniden atlayıp küçük, kapısı devrilmiş dolabıma gittim. Oradan bulduğum eski püskü bir çocuk kitabını, ismini saklayarak elime aldım ve yeniden çiçeğimin yanına gittim. Ev dışarısından daha sıcaktı, bu yüzden tombul yanakları da kanlanmıştı ve ben onu ısırmak istiyordum.  _Hiç de erkek gibi durmuyordu, bir ara onunla da sidik yarıştırsam iyi olacaktı._

"Bu ne?" Merakla bana eğildi. Benim sabunum gibi değildi kokusu. Daha güzeldi. Hem onun sarı saçları çok yumuşak görünüyordu.. Benimkiler sert sabun yüzünden keçe keçeydi.

"Kitap. Okuyacağım dedim ya."

"Gerçekten mi? Okusana!"

Bana ilk defa o zaman gülümsedi... Küçük, üçgen dudakları ilk defa tatlı bir eda ile yukarı kıvrıldı, ilk defa gözleri kısıldı...

Sevdim. Gülüşünü, bir de renkli gözlerini sevdim. Yalan yok.

Önüme gelen bir sayfayı açıp okumaya başladım.

Aradan bir on, on beş dakika geçmişti ki okuduğum yerle kahkahayı basması bir oldu;

**_""Neden bu güzel ülkeyi bırakıp o Kansas dediğin, kurak, gri yere gitmek istediğini anlayamıyorum."_ **

**_  
"Beynin yok da ondan," diye yanıtladı kız."Biz etten kemikten yapılmış insanlar, güzel bir ülkede yaşamaktansa, ne kadar bunaltıcı ya da gri olursa olsun evlerimizi tercih ederiz. Ev gibisi yoktur."_ **

**_  
Korkuluk içini çekti. "Tabi ki anlayamıyorum." dedi. "Sizin başlarınızda, benimki gibi samanla dolu olsaydı, güzel yerlerde yaşardınız ve Kansas'da hiç kimse olmazdı. Beyinlerinizin olması Kansas için büyük bir şans."_** " ****

Bir süre onun tatlı gülüşüne sırıttım ben de.. İçten içe onu güldürebildiğim için ego tatmin ediyordum. Hem o çok güzel gülüyordu. Yanakları şişko şiko oluyor, beyaz dişleri nefis bir seyirlik sunuyordu bana.

"Kafasında saman mı varmış?" Işıl ışıl gözlerle sorduğunda ilkin cevap veremedim. Yeniden sorduğunda anca geldim kendime.

"E-evet. O bir korkuluk olduğu için tahtadan bacakları ve samandan bir kafası var."

"Ama nasıl konuşuyor?"

"Çünkü Oz, büyülü bir dünya."

Durup yüzüme baktı. Minik suratı çok sevilesiydi.

"Kıyafetleri güzel mi?"

"Evet. Büyülü dünyalarda kötü olan sadece cadılardır."

"Cadıların kıyafetleri güzel midir?"

"Ne? Hayır. Cadıları hiçbir türlü sevemezsin, çocuk." Kaşları düşünceyle kıvrıldı. Ardından yeniden gülümseyip aşağı kaydı ve sonrasında "uykum var" diyerek kestirip atacağı hareketi gerçekleştirip dizlerime yattı.

"O zaman büyüyünce ona güzel kıyafetler hazırlayacağım. Annem ne zaman cici cici giyinse herkes ona bakıp gülümsüyor. Sonra annişkom da gülümsüyor. Eğer cadı güzel giyinirse herkes onu sever."

Biraz daha konuştu. Ben duyamadım.

Ellerimin altında, dokunmak için can attığım güneş sarısı saçları varken herhangi bir şey duymuyordum.

Ama en nihayetinde biz Oz dünyasında değildik. Cadımız da gerçeklikti.

Kısa süre sonra kapı çaldığında banyomu yapmış, yeniden temiz giysiler giymiş, kedi çocuğun kıvrıldığı koltuğa yaklaşmıştım usul usul. Yemeğe çağıracaktım güya.

Şansa bakın ki annesi olacak sorumsuz kadın ve birkaç kaba saba polis de aynı anda belirivermişti kapımızda.

Annem durumu anlattı. Kedi çocuğun annesi –ki ben onu cadı zannetmiştim- yanıma gelip bana sıkı sıkı sarıldığında öylece kalmıştım. Kadın çok ağır bir şey kokuyordu ve hiç hoşuma gitmemişti. Kedi çocuk daha güzel kokuyordu. Çiçek gibi.

Sonra annem ağlayan diğer kadını teselli edip koltukta uyuyan sıpayı göstermiş, uyanmasın diye de yavaş yavaş kaldırıp öyle vermişti kucağına. Kedi çocuk da başını hemencecik annesinin kimyasal kokan boynuna gömüp huzurlu uykusuna orada devam etmişti.

 

Gidiş o gidiş... Bir daha hiç uğramadı bizim eve.. Ama kalbimde öyle bir kaldı ki.. Ne anılardan çıkartabildim ne de senelerden. Kim Minseok, çocukluk yaram, kalbimin sızısı.. Şimdi bana acı çektirmek için çıkıyordu karşıma.

 

Jongdae, dergiyi masaya fırlatırken son kez baktı o yazıya..

 

_"Dorothy'yi değil de cadıyı giydirmekle başladı maceram. Bir insan şık parçalar giydiğinde dikkatler üzerine çekilir, insanlar kabalık olmasın diye bile gülümserler. Çok sevdiğim Oz Büyücüsü kitabında da Batı'nın kötü kalpli cadısını güzel giysilere sarmak istedim küçükken. Böylece herkes onu göz alıcı bulacak ve iyi davranacaktı, sonra o da insanlara iyi davranacaktı. Hâlâ tek amacım cadıyı giydirebilmek. Sanırım bir parça kıyafetin bile insanı ne denli değiştirebileceğini kavradıktan sonra, bundan vazgeçmem imkânsızlaştı."_

 

**_DERGİ AŞAĞIDA KEDİCİKLERİM;_ **

     

**AŞAĞIDA MİNSEOK'UN RÖPORTAJI:**

     

     


	3. bir kere bile mi uğramaz gözlerin bana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon> T-ARA *-*

* * *

_"Kalbimin içerisinde sen varken her şeye katlanabilirim."_

_** Franz Kafka ** _

* * *

 

 

**JONGDAE'den..**

Günü sıfır uyku ile açmayı iyi bir fikir olarak gören kafamı sikeyim. O dergiyi basan matbaanın müdürünü sikeyim. Matbaayı bulanı sikeyim. SİKEYİM ULAN!

"Olum bi' sakin ol anasını satayım, şu gözlere bak!" Jongin enseme bir tane iyisinden tokat indirdiğinde kızmak yerine, acıyan gözlerimi yumdum sıkı sıkı. Sahiden de uykuya ihtiyacım vardı ancak ne zaman başımı yastığa dayasam, gözlerimin önüne o geliyordu.

Bana onu hatırlatan o dergiyi yakmak istiyordum ama çiçeğimin resmi var diye kıyamıyordum.

"Derdin ne lan, anlat." Kampüsün içindeki bir kahveciden filtrelerimizi kapmış, şansımıza boş olan masalardan birine geçiyorduk. Kıçımız yere değer değmez başımı masanın zeminine yaslayıp gözlerimi dinlendirdim. On dakika sonra dersim vardı. Daha doğrusu ortak dersimiz.. Yine beni görmeyecek, yine her zamanki gibi arkadaşları ile önlerde bir yere oturup bütün günümü onu izleyerek yok etmeme neden olacaktı.

"Minseok.."

"Hâlâ mı be?"

"Dergide gördüm oğlum, fena oldum lan."

"Bırak diyorum sana da boşuna mı diyorum? Dengen bozuldu kardeşim, olmayacak bir şey için kendini bu kadar hırpalama.. Ne kadar oldu?"

"On yedi sene, altı ay."

"Siktir, o kadar oldu mu be?"

"Hıı." Mırıldanıp kafamı kaldırdım. Yüzümdeki gülümsemeyi görmek, Jongin'i daha da sinir etmişti. Kahvesini bir kenara itip öne eğildi ve sesini alçalttı.

"Minseok ve senin dünyan farklı Jongdae.. Anlasana artık, çocuğun hiçbir derdi yok. Anası babası kim bilir kimleri reddetmiştir."

Kaşlarımı çatıp gözlerine baktım. Bulanık görüyordum ve hafiften de başım dönüyordu. Bulanık görmemi uykusuzluğa bağlayabilirdim, hiç sıkıntı değildi. Ancak baş dönmem kesinlikle Minseok yüzündendi.

"Ben şimdi sana Kyungsoo'yu bırak desem bırakır mısın lan?"

"Ne alakası var oğ-"

"O alakası var kardeşim. Sen yakından seviyorsun ben uzaktan, tek farkımız bu."

Susup geri yaslandı. Bir gün sıçacaktım ağzına da ne zaman acaba...

"Anladık baya hayırlı dostun ama olmuyor işte. Off, başım sikildi." Ayağa kalkıp kahvemi de elime aldım ve Jongin'in "nereye gidiyorsun" tarzındaki tiradlarına kulağımı tıkayıp çıkışa yöneldim. Bu hallerime alışık olduğu için dert etmezdi diye umuyordum. Hoş, etse de umrumda değildi, dersim vardı anasını satayım!

Kırmızı tuğlalardan yapılma boktan merdiveni çıkarken huysuz huysuz homurdandım ve ceketimi tek parmağıma takıp sırtıma attım. Havalar git gide sıcaklıyordu. Yakında otuz derece olacaktı ve ben ceket bile giymeyecektim.

Uzaktan gülüşme sesleri geldiğinde yorgunluktan bakmadım bile.

Tek hedefim fakülte binasına gitmekti. Lanet merdivenler...

"...O çok varoştu be!" Tanıdık sesi duymamla adımlarımı yavaşlatmam bir oldu.

Minseok'un arkadaş tayfasından Baekhyun, nam-ı diğer Kibir Kraliçesi, yine tanımadığım birilerini küçük görüyordu. Neyse ki sevgilisi ona benzemiyordu.

"Baek.. Abartma."

"Abartmıyorum. Geçen gün de cırtlak pembe bir çanta takmıştı.. Lolita."

"Onlara odaklanacağına tezine odaklanır mısın? Bu senin için çok önemli."

Yüzümde oluşan gülümsemeye engel olamadım.

Kulaklarıma şenlik katan yumuşak ses, nazik bir cümleyle ulaşmıştı bana. Her zamanki gibi sakin sakin konuşuyor, kalbini kırmamak için üzerine gitmiyordu.

"Ben gidiyorum, izninizle. Sonra konuşuruz." Sırf onu izleyebileyim diye –sapık değilim, yanlış anlaşılmasın- adımlarımı neredeyse durdurup çardakların olduğu mahşer meydanından çıkmasını bekledim. Mahşer meydanı diyorum çünkü o kısım genelde baba parası yemekten tarihi karıştıran tayfa ile doluydu. Kibir Kraliçesi gibi olanlarla..

Bugün de her zamanki gibi çok güzel olmuştu çiçeğim.. Sarı saçlarına turuncu, garip bir şey takmıştı.. Lise zamanlarında dil sınıfında rasta yapıp gezen kızların kullandığı zıkkıma benziyordu. Çiçeğime çok daha fazla yakışmıştı, orası ayrı.

Üstünde beyaz bir gömlek, sırtında da tuhaf işlemeli bir çiçek baskısı vardı. Bu detay bile gülümsetiyordu beni.

Altındaysa dergide de bahsettiği gibi "palazzo" model bol bir pantolon ve düztaban spor ayakkabıları vardı. Pantolonun deseni çok hoştu, turuncu üzerine siyah ve yeşil hareler eklenmişti.

Bir an, ona ne giyse yakıştıracağımı fark edip, yüzünü görebilmek için saçma bir arzuyla dolup taştım. Düzgün adımları merdivenleri söylenmeden çıkıyordu.

Ta ki önüne, anne terliğinden kaçar gibi koşan bir kız çıkana kadar.

Küçük bir çığlıkla geri çekildiğinde adımı boşluğa geldi. O an nasıl koştum hatırlamıyorum, Speedy Gonzales* olup merdivenleri ikişerli çıkmış, çiçeğimi de son anda yakalamayı başarmıştım.

Etrafta birkaç kişi bize döndü, ince belini sıkı sıkıya tuttuğum çocuk yumduğu gözlerini titrek titrek açtığında dizlerimdeki gücün çekildiğini hissettim.

Bir elini tişörtüme atıp kumaşı avucu arasında sıkıştırırken, onun güzelliğine bakıyordum. İzlemekten asla sıkılmayacağım bir manzara gibiydi. Oldukça klişe bir an yaşıyorduk. Mide bulandıracak kadar klişeydi hatta. Gelin görün ki yüreğime konan o ağırlık hissi hiç de klişe değildi. Teni tenime değiyordu. Cılız rüzgârın her esişinde o tatlı çiçek kokusunu soluyordum.

"Tanrım!" Acele acele doğrulduğunda hemen kendime çekidüzen verip ciddi bir ifade takındım.

"Ben çok özür dilerim.. Göremedim-"

"Sorun değil." Deyip, yanlış bir şey söylemeyeyim diye yanından geçip gidecektim ki kolumu tutup durdurdu beni.

Aklıma üşüşen anıları engelleyecek kadar hızlı davranamamıştım. On yedi sene önce, nasıl ki kolumu sıkı sıkıya tuttuysa, şimdi de öyle tutuyordu. Annesini kaybetmiş, hiç bilmediği izbe bir mahallede bulunmayı bekleyen bir kedi gibi..

"Siz iyi misiniz? Renginiz atmış." Güzeller güzeli yeşil gözleri yüzümde dolandı. Ona azıcık daha bakarsam bütün hislerimi ortaya dökeceğim korkusuyla kafamı salladım ve kolumu beklemediğim kadar sert bir tavırla geri çekip merdivenleri çıkmaya devam ettim.

"Salak, salak." Kırılmamasını umuyordum ancak emindim ki kırılmıştı. En ufak mevzuya bile kırılırdı çünkü, bir pamuktan daha yumuşaktı çiçeğimin kalbi..

Fakülte binasına adım atar atmaz soluklanıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Kalbim liseli aşıkların cicim aylarında hissettiği o saçma heyecan duygusu ile kaplanmıştı, bir türlü kendime gelemiyordum.

O kadar güzelleşmişti ki... Yakından bakınca, pürüzsüz tenine birazcık yanaşınca devrelerim yanmıştı.

"Lan!"

"Ananı s-" Korkuyla olduğum yerde zıpladım. Jongin alaylı bir tavırla kaşlarını kaldırıp elini omzuma koydu.

"Annemi seviyorsun sanıyordum."

"Dalga geç tabi... Bilmiyorsun başıma neler geldi... Hem dur bir dakika, sen ne ara geldin?"

"Siz o minik şovunuzu sergilerken ben diğer rampadan çıkıyordum. Umutlandın dimi lan?"

"Oğlum siktir git işine ya! Alt tarafı kazaydı amma büyüttün. Saçma bir şeydi zaten.." Kaş göz işareti yaptığında arkamı döndüm. Bizi izleyen Minseok, kesinlikle duymuştu son dediğimi, gözlerini kısıp sinirli bir ifadeyle bana baktıktan sonra sırtını dikleştirip asansöre ilerledi.

Daha ne kadar utanabilirdim bilmiyorum...

"Geçmiş olsun..."

"Ulan keşke arkadaş olmasaydık da iyi bir sövseydim sana.. Orospu."

Jongin geniş bir kahkaha attı ve iki fakülteyi bağlayan merdivenlerin ilkine yöneldi. Minseok ile aynı asansöre binmek zorundaydım eğer geç kalmak istemiyorsam.

Koca bir siktir çekip sakin adımlarla asansörün önüne geldim. Sıkı sıkı tuttuğu kitaplarından başka hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu o an. Özür dilese miydim?

Zayıf bir zil sesi ile kapılar açıldı. Centilmen bir tavırla ilk önce onun binmesine müsaade ettim.

Dört kat çıkacaktık, fazla zamanım yoktu.

"Şey.. Özür dilerim." Bunu bekliyormuş gibi bana döndü.

"Kabul edilmedi."

"Ne?"

"Özrünü kabul etmiyorum. Sebebi de sana karşı kibar olan birine karşı bu denli kaba oluşun." Şaşkın ve uykulu bir biçimde, sürme çektiği gözlerine baktım.

Keyif alıyordu bundan...

"Bak, sinirli anıma denk geld-"

"Benim de sinirli anımdı. Bu bir sebep değil. VETO!" Yeniden o uğursuz zil sesi çıktığında saçını düzeltip salına salına asansörden çıktı. Ben içeride kalıp hipnoz olmuş bir şekilde onu izlerken son anda kendime gelip kapanmak üzere olan asansörden çıktım.

Amfilerin olduğu yere gidiyorduk ve ben pes etmeyecektim.

Kolundan tutup kendime çevirdiğimde, fazla güç sarf etmiştim sanırım, sendeleyip elini refleks olarak karnıma götürdü. Anında gerildim.

Daha da kötüsü o da bunu fark etti.

Yanakları hızla pembeleşirken çiçeğimi rahat bıraktım ve boğazımı temizleyip konuştum.

"Kendimi nasıl affettirebilirim?"

"T-tamam, önemli değil." Utançla kafasını eğdi. Gülümsemek istesem de yapmadım. Çok tatlıydı. 

"Emin misin? Sonra karşıma çıkıp da "sono koborlok yopo-" onu taklit ettiğim sırada koluma güçsüz bir şamar attı, gülüp geri kaçtım.

"Öyle mi konuşuyorum ben? Çok kabasın!"

"Özür dilerim prenses.." Sinirli yüzü gevşedi.. Gözleri saçma bir şekilde hüzünle kısılırken nerede pot kırdığımı anlamadım.

"Ne ol-"

"Derse gitmem gerek. Özrün kabul edildi." Sesi titredi.. O, her zamanki sırasına gidip oturduğunda ben de arka çaprazına, onu en iyi izleyeceğim sıraya çöktüm.

Nerede hata yapmıştım, nerede? Nere- Prenses... Yoksa o-

"Tünaydın arkadaşlar. Bugün yoklama alacağım."

Kurul hocasına bakıp kaldım. Bu ani farkındalık içimi kıpır kıpır etmişti.

"Demek beni hatırlıyor..."

Kısmen.

Herkes önüne gelen kâğıda imza atarken en son bende bittiği için, listeyi de masaya geri koyan ben olmuştum.

Sırama geçerken Minseok'a bakmayı ihmal etmedim.. Çizim defterlerinden birini çıkarmış, yaptığı işe odaklanmıştı güya. Yalancı...

Kokusu yeniden burnuma dolduğunda gözlerimi kapadım. Saçma bir mutluluk içimi doldurduğunda sarsak adımlarla geçebildim sırama.

Ders boyunca tek yaptığım Minseok'u izlemekti. Profesör orada bir şeyler anlatıyordu ama odak noktam o yaşlı bunak değil de güzel çiçeğimdi.

Ara sıra sıkıntıdan yanaklarını şişiriyor, hocanın dediklerini not alıyor, bacak bacak üstüne atıp kucağına koyduğu büyük boy çizim defterine bir şeyler karalıyordu.

O tasarım okuyordu, ben de mimarlık. Tek ortak dersimiz temel sanat eğitimiydi. Bu nedenle onu görebildiğim anlar sınırlıydı. Buna rağmen hafızamdan bir türlü söküp alamadığım o yüzü, yokluğunda bile benimle olmasına imkân veriyordu. Buna minnettardım.

Çizim yaparken saçlarının gözüne girmesinden nefret ederdi. Elinde olsa sıfıra vurur, diye düşündüğüm birçok sinirli halini yakalamıştım mesela. Şimdi de saçları alnına döküldüğü için çantasından bir toka çıkartmış, uzunca bir tutamı yana doğru sabitlemişti. _Kim bilir ne güzeldir şimdi.. Keşke yanında ya da önünde falan oturabilseydim._ Onu süzerken hiç fark etmeseydi.

Kafasını kaldırdı. Derin bir nefes verip dik durmaktan ağrıdığını düşündüğüm belini okşadı yavaş yavaş ve kafasını çevirdi.

Biliyorum, gözlerimi çekmeliydim ondan. Beni görebilirdi. Ama yapamadım, o, sınıfta ne dönüyor diye etrafa bakarken bir put gibi hareketsiz kaldım. Haliyle ona olan bakışlarımı gördü. Kaşları çatılırken her halinin nasıl büyüleyici olabildiğini sorguladım kafamda.

Bir iki dakika sonra anca başımı çevirdiğimde leylâ olma sırası Minseok'taydı sanırım çünkü hâlâ bana bakıyordu.

Ders saati bittiğinden, hepimiz pılımızı pırtımızı topladık. Benim toplamam gereken tek şey aklımdı ama onu bile adam akıllı beceremedim, dağıldı kafam. Bir kenara attığım siyah ceketimi kaptım, giyinmesem de büzüştürüp avucumda sıktım.

Büyük ihtimalle ben amfiden çıkarken, çiçeğim de yanıma gelecekti ancak önünü kesen birkaç çocuk yüzünden bunu gerçekleştirememişti. Sırtımı delen bakışlarını oradan ayrılana kadar hissetmiştim.

Bu, Yonsei Üniversitesi'nin son üç yılında klasik haline gelmiş bir şeydi: Minseok ile fotoğraf çekilmek.

Minseok'un bok gibi parası vardı. Babası SELECT adında bir holdingin sahibiydi ve tekstilden tutun da beyaz eşyaya kadar her türlü zıkkımı pazarlıyorlardı. Ama benim çiçeğim bu yaygarayı sevmemiş, moda tasarımcısı olmaya karar vermişti. Bunun için doğuştan gelen bir yeteneği vardı yemin ederim. Elinin değdiği her şey daha da güzelleşiyordu. Küçükken de aynıydı.. Canlı-cansız her şeyde, ilk dikkat ettiği kıyafet olurdu.

Onu, bir veliaht olarak düşünemiyordum koca şirketin başına.. Bunu hak eden abisi olacak kazıktı.

Kris son beş yıldır falan Çin'de olmalıydı...

Düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp merdivenleri hızlı hızlı indim. Derste bitirdiğim kahvenin kaba bardağını çöp kutusuna mükemmel bir üçlükle fırlatıp adımlarımı sıklaştırdığımda, tek amacım onun rüzgârına daha fazla kapılmadan şehri terk etmekti.

Bir de işim tabi..

Daha buradan çıkıp otomotivciye gidecektim...

Bazen düşünüyordum da.. Minseok beni ne yapsındı? O, hiç zorluk tatmamış bir prenses gibiydi, bense hayatın her türlü sillesini yemiş, hastalanan annesi için gecesini gündüz etmiş sıradan bir gençtim. Tanrıya şükür, biricik annemin durumu kötü değildi. Yalnızca hastalığı maddi olarak zorluyordu bizi, o kadar. İlaçları çok pahalıydı ve sigorta bunu karşılayamayacak kadar orospu çocuğuydu.

Gerçi sigortada da suç yoktu. Emekli maaşının zar zor bini bulduğu bir ülkede sigorta yapılandırmasına suç atmak mantıksızdı. Zira ekonomik ticaretin ne kadar fazlaysa, ülkeye giren para da orantılı olarak artardı. Mali gelirin artışı demek de ülkenin refah düzeyinin artması demekti.

Ama bu kimin umrunda?

Birileri hâlâ gününü gün edip, her hafta sonu bir başka ülkeye giderken bazılarımız da didinmek zorundaydı işte. Adalet...

"Jongdae!"

Yan taraftan gelen sese döndüm. Yüzüme bir gülümseme yerleşirken koşa koşa yanıma gelen kızı bekledim.

"Huh, öldüm ya! Bu topuklularla koşmak ne kadar zor, haberin var mı?" Daha sakin adımlarla ilerlediğinde bir kolumu yana açtım. Sarılmamız bitene kadar homurdanıp durdu. En sonunda yanağıma koca bir öpücük bıraktı ve koluma girip öyle devam ettirdi yolumuzu.

"Eee, nasıl gidiyor? Son dönemimiz.." İnce topuklularının sesi, kalabalığın sesine karışıyordu.

"Hiç sorma, ne yapacağım bilmiyorum. Monoton bir üniversite hayatı yaşadım."

"Hayır, kesinlikle yaşamadın. Hatırlıyor musun, Jongin ve Sehun'un verdiği bir parti vardı. Orada içkiyi kaçırınca sokakta bağıra bağıra dolanmıştın."

"Hatırlatma Jiwon..."

"Neden?" Güldü. "Bence çok keyifliydi. Bütün Seul biliyor kirli işlerini." Dipleri terlemeye başlayan saçımı karıştırıp bozulmasını umursamadım. Benimkiler de fazla uzamıştı, kestirsem iyi olacaktı yani.

Heykelli meydanın olduğu ana kapıdan çıktığımızda ona nereye gideceğini sordum.

"Anneni görmek istiyorum, seninle geleceğim." Minnetle gülümsedim ve sırf onu yormamak için, beni bir aylarca idare edecek toplu taşıma ücretimi tek bir taksiye yatırdım. Vicdan azabı çekmiyordum neyse ki.

"Durumu nasıl? İlaçlarını düzenli alıyor değil mi?" Ceketimi, eteğinin örtmediği bacaklarına koydu ve kafasını geri yasladı.

Jiwon ile beş senedir yakın arkadaştık. Lisede tanışıp şans eseri aynı okula düşmüştük. Komik olan durumsa Jiwon da moda tasarımı okuyordu. Minseok ile aynı dönemde hatta.

"Durumu iyi. Ayağa kalkabiliyor yani. Ama onu fazla yormak istemiyorum, o yüzden pinekliyor."

"Kadını rahat bırak Jongdae~ Bırak yürüsün, kasları açılır."

"Biliyorum biliyorum.. Ama başına bir şey gelir diye aklım çıkıyor, ne yapayım?" Mırıldandı. Koyu kestane saçlarını geriye atıp pencereyi açtığında gözlerimi kapadım. Hâlâ deli gibi uykum vardı. Gözlerimin altı muhtemelen kara deliği andırıyordu ve onlarca kere boca ettiğim soğuk su da hiçbir sike yaramamıştı.

"Eve gidince sana sıcak bir çorba hazırlayayım da kendine gel Jongdae'm.. Yıkıksın resmen." Zayıf bir kahkaha atıp kafamı omzuna yasladım ve yol boyunca uyudum. Jiwon'un eli saçlarımı okşarken ilk defa bundan rahatsızlık duyarak daldım uykuya..

**_En sevmediğim kelime: hâlâ_ **

**_Bilgisayardan yazıyorsam, sürekli o şapkayı kendim koymak zorunda kalıyorum ve bu beni delirtiyor. Tam tıkırında gidiyorum, pata küte yazıyorum saçma salak bir şeyler, ÇAT! Hâlâ kelimesi kullanmam gerekiyor. Bravo, yavaşlatıldınız...._ **

**_Sikerler..._ **

**_Speedy Gonzales: Şu sarı şapkalı, İspanyol fare.. Hani çok hızlı koşan ve boynunda kırmızı fuları olan.. Anlamadınız dimi :(_ ** **_Resim koyam madem;_ **

     


	4. kim sayfalarını şu sikik yaşlarla ıslattı, dileklerini kurttu sayfa aralarında

Günlerden cumaydı ve her zamanki gelenek, düzenini bir salise dahi aksatmadan devam ediyordu.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin ve Taemin odanın dört bir köşesine serilmiş, uçuk kafayla bir şeyler mırıldanıyorlardı.

Herkesin bir derdi vardı. Herkes bir şeylerden şikayet ediyordu ama kimsenin benimkine benzer bir sıkıntısı yoktu.

Benim içimse alev alevdi.

Ona dokunduğumda bile zihnimi talan etmiş olması ne de korkunçtu! Ya bir de tatlı dudakları benimkilere değseydi? Ya bir de elleri benim ellerime değseydi.. Ölümüm olurdu, ölümüm..

Minseok bana ölümü iple çektiren tek insandı.

"Fazla takıyorsun kafaya. Başka birine yönelsen unutacaksın." Dedi Tae.

"Kes çeneni." Gözlerimi ovuşturdum ve sarsak bir biçimde dizlerimin üstünde doğruldum. Güç bela ayağa kalkıp da televizyon ünitesinin yan tarafındaki kitaplığa adımladığımda birazcık gelebilmiştim kendime. Oturmaktan kemiklerim sızlıyordu.

"Nereye?"

"Dışarı..."

"Bekle." Jongin, kucağında uyuyakalan Kyungsoo'nun başının altına bir yastık koydu ve yavaş hareketlerini hızlandırıp benden önce çıktı dışarı. Raftan en sevdiğim kitabı alıp peşinden gittim.

Ayakkabılarımı giyip hızlı hızlı beton merdivenleri indiğimde sokağın demir ve toprak kokan rehyası sardı etrafımı. Koskoca yirmi iki seneyi aynı mahallede geçirmiştim. Huzurlu, orta halli ve hüzünlü.. Ona olan özlemim on yedi senenin on yedisinde de yüz yıllarca artmıştı da derdime bir çare bulunamamıştı.

Ölüyordum da anlamıyorlardı.

İçten içe kemiriyordu bu aşk beni de kimse adam yerine koymuyordu sevdamı. Anlamıyordu.. Sevdiğini dizlerinde uyutan adam ne anlasındı benim yokluğumdan...

"İçicen mi?"

"Olur." Basit etkileşimlerle, gecenin ikisine doğru yürüdük. Dar bir mahalle yolunda yürüyorduk. Evler karşı karşıyaydı ve zemin topraktı. Buraya henüz asfalt getirememişti devlet.. Çalışıyorlar ya hani. Baya çalışıyorlar...

"Onu hiç bırakmayacaksın değil mi?"

"Okuyasım geld-"

"Minseok'tan bahsediyorum lan." Jongin kendi sigarasını yaktıktan sonra çakmağı bana uzattı.

İşim bitince geri verdim.

"Açma konuyu abicim. Tamam? Açma."

"Bıktım artık anasını satayım, çık şu mecnun halinden." Sinirlerim gitgide tepeme doğru çıkarken sakinleşmek için dudaklarımdaki sigarayı tutup kenara çektim. Dumanın azınlığı havaya karışırken, şakaklarıma giren ince sızıyla gözlerimi yumup yeniden açtım.

"Ne yapayım oğlum? Öneri?"

"Git çık karşısına. De ki böyle böyle, ölüyorum lan senin için de. Senin gibi adamı bulmuş da ters mi yapacak be?"

Dudaklarımın arasından çıkan kısık bir gülme sesiyle bana döndü. Onun fikrini küçümsediğim için kıl kapmıştı anlaşılan ancak umrumda değildi.

"Safsınız amınakoyim. O kadar kolay mı sanıyorsun? Hayatında bir kere bile hatıralarla çıldıracak reddeye gelmemişsin sen, ne konuşuyorsun.. Hepiniz çokbilmişsiniz ama olur mu olmaz mı demeden akıl vermesini de yediriyorsunuz kendinize ha?"

Sesimi yükselttim. Mahallenin dışına çıktığımız için rahattım yoksa konuşmaz, kuyruğumu kıstırır beklerdim. Çok fazla tanıdık vardı ve çok tanıdık demek bol dedikodu demekti. Jongin kafasını geri atıp boynunu kıtlattı hafifçe. Yüzüme vuran serin rüzgâr ile titreyip devam ettim.

Sahile az bir mesafe kalmıştı zaten. Ayrıca canım bira istiyordu. Bu gece mümkün olduğunca içmeliydim.

"Çok güzel gülüyor lan." Jongin'e yaklaşıp kafamı omzuna daydım ve öyle devam ettim yürümeye. Kıs kıs gülüp yanağıma bir tokat geçirdi.

"Aptalsın oğlum."

"Öyleyim." Gözlerim yavaş yavaş dolarken dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım ve sigarama hafifçe vurup küllerini esen rüzgâra bağışladım.

Sol yanımda kabaran bir şeyler vardı ve beni öldürüyordu bu bir şeyler. Sanki çıkıp da bütün dünyaya ilân etsem aşkımı, birileri de "kes lan sesini hasta uyuyor burada" deyip sıksa kafama birkaç palet.. Anca öyle rahatlardım zira Minseok'un beni göreceği yoktu.

Aslında çok da değişmemişti.

Hâlâ etrafına bütün kötülükleri def edecek bir gülümseme sunuyor, tatlı, tombul yanaklarını umarsızca kamuya açık alanlarda sergiliyordu mesela. Pamuk Prenses'i kıskançlıktan çatlatacak güzel teni ve kedilerin bile dengesini şaşırtıp tek ayak üstüne düşüşlerine sebep olacak güzel gözleri ile gerçek dışı bir varlıktı. Bir Çöl Çiçeği'ydi.. Benim çiçeğimdi..

Onu bir başkası ile düşünmek zaten derbeder ve yaralı olan kalbime ayrı bir ızdırap ile sıkıntı katıyordu. Nefret ettiğim yegâne fikirler topluluğu bunlardı işte. Minseok ve diğerleri..

"Siktir, ağlıyor musun lan?"

"Hıı." Eliyle kafamı tutup kaldırdı. Ben gözlerimi kapayıp sessiz sessiz ağlamaya devam ettim süre boyunca sızlandı.

"Geç otur şuraya." Sahilin içine girmeden, denizi gören bir banka oturttu beni. O da hemen yanımdaki yerine konuşlandı.

"Oğlum be.."

"Acıtıyor lan.. Çok acıyor şurası var ya.." Elimle göğsüme vurdum zayıf yumruklarıma iç geçirerek. 

"Birkaç adım atsam dokunacağım. Dokunamıyorum. Dokunursam yanacağım, yanamıyorum. En çok acıtanlardan biri bu." Hıçkırıp yutkunduktan sonra kolumun altındaki kitabı havaya kaldırdım.

"Tek hediyesi bana.. Kim gelip de bana "seni anlıyorum" diyecek? Kim uyudu eski püskü bir kitapla senelerce? Kim sayfalarını şu sikik yaşlarla ıslattı, dileklerini kuruttu sayfa aralarında?"

"E ne olacak bu halin." Jongin de titreyen sesiyle konuştuğunda başımı eğip daha çok ağlamaya başladım.

"Bilmiyorum.. Ölüyorum."

_Ölüyorum Minseok, naif ellerini uzatsan bana kurtulacak gibiyim ama ölüyorum da işte._

"Beni de ağlattın sikik."

"Erkekler de ağlar oğlum, ağla lan. Bu kadarı yetmez biraz daha ağla böyle, götün çıkana kadar. Ben nasıl ki o her güldüğünde ağladıysam sen de ağla hadi!"

"Sarhoş halin de çekilmiyor.."

"Kalk." Dedim aniden. Yanaklarımı elimin tersiyle sildim ve koluna yapıştım.

"Nereye?"

"Evine. Çiçeğimin evine götür beni."

"Aha şimdi delirdin. Otur, siktirtme belanı, rezil edeceksin kendini." Elimi saçlarıma daldırıp çekiştirdim. Acı beni gerçekliğe döndürüp yeniden boşluğa bıraktı.

"Romeo istiyorsa Romeo olacağız, başka çıkar yolu yok."

Böylece gecenin bir saati Minseok'un kapısına dayandık. Daha önce de geldiğim için nerede olduğunu biliyordum. Bu nedenle, yolumuzun üstündeki turistik bir ağaçtan –ki dilek ağacıydı- bez kapıp yüzüme sardım. Jongin endişeyle hareketlerimi izliyordu.

Villanın arkasını dolandım.. Güvenlik kameraları burada daha seyrekti ve bulduğum açıklıktan atlarsam kimse görmezdi.

"Şş, bekle lan."

"Kes." Jongin'i kolay bir şekilde susturup taş duvarı atladım. Ses çıkarmış mıyım diye durup dinledikten ve etrafın nötr olduğunu gördükten sonra azıcık eğilip ilerledim. Işıkları yanan tek oda onunkiydi, bir de müştemilattaki hizmetçilerinin gece lambası vardı.

Yerden bir taş aldım.

_Kahretsin Jongdae, klişeliğin sınırlarını zorluyorsun.._

Düşüncelerimi kolayca savuşturup küçük taşı yukarı fırlattım. Kalbim deli gibi çarpıyordu. Yakalanacağım korkusuyla değil, büyüleyici yüzünü görüp de oracıkta, onu sevdiğimi haykıracağım diye..

Bir attım. İki attım. Üçüncüde perdeler aralandı.

Güzeller güzeli çiçeğim üzerindeki geceliğini düzeltip gözlerini ovuşturduğunda anladım.. Hâlâ karanlıkta uyuyamıyordu.

Pencereyi açtı. Saray kapısını andıran camdan pencereler aralandığında yutkundum ve balkonuna çıkmasını izledim.

Üzerinde parlak bir takım vardı. Bacaklarını kapatmayan bir şort, uzun kollu bir de pijama üstü vardı.

Meraklı ve uykulu bakışları bahçede gezindi. Havuzdan suratıma vuran mavi ışığı bile sikip atmak istiyordum o anda.

"Jüliet!"

Bağırmamla hafifçe korkup elini kalbinin üstüne koydu. Bakışları anında beni bulurken ellerimi cebime sokup ileri geri sallandım. Saçım alnıma düşse bile geri atamayacak kadar üşengeçtim.

Gözlerini kısıp balkon trabzanlarına yaklaştı.

"Tanrım, ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?"

"Seviyorum! Seviyorum ulan seni!" Gözleri kocaman açıldı. Karanlıkta fark edemesem de yanaklarının kızardığına emindim. Güzelsin, dediklerinde bile pancara dönerdi sevgilim..

"Bakın, güvenlik gelmeden gidin-"

"On yedi sene engellememiş de sikik güvenlik mi engelleyecek seni sevmemi lan? Gelin lan!" Daha fazla bağırdığımda ön bahçede hareketlenme oldu.

Minseok tereddüte düşmüş yüz ifadesi ile birkaç kez hareketlense de en sonunda aklındaki şeye karar vermiş gibi odasına geri girdi.

"Hassiktir. Sıçtık." El fenerlerinin ışıkları buraya doğru bakınmaya başladı. Biraz daha dikildim. Sonunda kafam yerine gelip de bacaklarım ileri atıldığında kolumu kavrayan şeyle geri kaçtım.

"Anan-"

"Gel buraya." Açık salon kapısından içeri sürüklendim.

Zamanlaması mükemmeldi doğrusu, biz duvara yapıştığımız gibi bekçiler de bahçeye damlamıştı.

Sorun bekçiler değildi, sikeyim onları e mi?

Minseok elini bezle örtülü ağzıma kapatmış, merdiven indiğinden olsa gerek derin derin aldığı soluklarıyla kanımı ısıtmaya başlamıştı.

Gözlerimiz kesişti.

Gülümseyip onu izledim.

Kırmızı dudakları aralanmış, bakışları bahçeyi süzüyordu.

"Başımı derde mi sokacaksınız siz benim?!"

"Özür dilerim." Sarhoş sarhoş ona bakmaya devam ettim. Elini alnına koyup gözlerini kapattı.

"Özür dilerim."

"Tamam, dilemeyin lütfen. Güvenlik gittiğinde... Siz de gidin.. Sizi onlardan koruma sebebim-"

"Seni seviyorum." Kalbim yeniden pır pır ettiğinde bu sefer pembeleşen yanaklarını seçebiliyordum. Bakışlarını odada gezdirip elini indirdi.

Ona dolaylı yoldan da olsa ilan-ı aşk'ta bulunduğum için heyecanlıydım.

"Saçmalamayın-"

"Seni çok seviyorum Minseok. Bakıyorsun bana, içim gidiyor. Hem daha çok gidesim geliyor hem de sana koşasım.. Bak-" Elini tutup kalbime götürdüm. Şaşkınlıkla aralanan dudaklarını kapattı.

"Hissediyor musun? Bu yaşadığımın göstergesi değil Minseok, sana öldüğümün çarpıntısı bütün bu bok.." Yumuşak, küçük elini çekip arkasına sakladı. Yeniden bana döndüğünde kekeliyordu.

"G-güvenlik gitti. Lütfen."

"Bir kere öpsem?"

"Delirdiniz siz! Beni pişman etmeden hemen çıkın. Hemen!" Sinirle kısılan gözlerine gülümseyip ensesinden tuttuğum gibi kendime çektim. Dudaklarım yumuşacık saçlarına kapandığında, yapabildiğim kadar derince soluyup kokusunu, öptüm ve geri çekildim.

"Teşekkür ederim. Teşekkür ederim çiçeğim.." 


	5. o gülümsüyordu, ben de dünyanın en güzel manzarasını izliyordum

Gittikçe değişiyordum. Birçok şey üzerinde birçok defalar çabalamış ve sonuç alamamıştım. Eşittir işaretinin karşısında, koca bir balık gözünü andıran sıfırı görmek, canıma tak ettirmişti. İşte bu yüzden değişiyordum.

Bu farklılaşma iyi yönde miydi yoksa kötü yönde mi, bilemeyeceğim, düşünmek için de zamanımı harcayasım yok ancak kafam boş durduğunda da nefsim aç kalıyor.. Zihnimi talan eden birçok konu var ve hepsine, tek başına fazlaca çocuğuna bakmaya çalışan bir anne gibi yetişmek için uğraşıp kendimi heba ediyordum. Dünya üzerinde en çirkin en zaruri şey nedir diye sorsalar, cevabım "umut" olur. Umur hem fakirin ekmeği hem de ekmeğine katılmış zehriydi..

Değişiyordum..

Bu değişim iyi yönde olmalıydı değil mi?  _Ele almam gereken çok şey var nasıl olsa, mesaim de bittiğine göre düşünebilirim.._

Öncelikle, devlete karşı olan bakış açım değişti mi?

- _Hayır, kesinlikle durumumuz bok gibi._

Güzel. Politik yanım hâlâ dimdik ayakta..

Peki ya zenginler için düş-

- _Hepsini yak at._

Güzel. Hâlâ fakirliğin zirvelerindeyim.

Ya aşk için umut etmen ve de sonucunda harabeleri dahi kıskandırman Jongdae? Hayattan zevk alamamış gibi, kuru kahvenin boğazına oturup kalması gibi hissettiren o duygu selleri? Bir "olur ulan" ümidiyle heba ettiğin senelerin?

- _Bin senem olsa binini de heba eder, onun gülüşüyle teselli ederim kendimi lan. Ümit dediğin ne sanki, hepimiz bir gün öleceğiz._

"Lan Jongdae, yaktım seni lan!" Oturduğum yerden kalkıp elinde kupalarla bana doğru gelen Jongin'e baktım.

Kendimle yaptığım münazaraydı bozmuştu şerefsiz it.

"Ne var yine?"

"Bu kahve hangi kahve?"

"Bakayım." Kupayı burnumun dibine soktu. Buharı es geçip de kokuya odaklandığımda geriledim.

"Frap."

"Ya bu?"

Aynısını tekrarladık.

"Americano!" Dedim "-r"yi bastıra bastıra. Gülümsese bile kalçamın altına tekme atmaktan çekinmedi.

"Yanlış sipariş bunlar. Yürü değiş. Sıpa."

"Tek yaptığım yanlış siparişe, moruk." Jongin sesli ve kısa ömürlü bir kahkaha atıp kupaları elime tutuşturdu ve yeniden yarı zamanlı işine döndü.

Kafenin adı "Wu'nun Büyü Kamyonu"ydu ve içerisinin dekoru acayip şekilde sihirbazlar evrenini andırıyordu.

Kupalarımız özel imalattı ve hayli pahalıydılar. Biliyordum çünkü geçen dönem –yazık- bir tane garson, neredeyse on bin lirayı bulan bir kupayı kırmıştı. Fiyatlar dudak uçuklatıcı cinstendi burada.

Yemeği, kahvesi, otu, boku.. Sıçsan yediğin kazıkları sıçacaksın yani, odur. Neyse ki Wu denilen herifin asistan zımbırtısı olan Suho, zararı karşılamış ve ağlayan çocuğu teselli ederek kovmuştu. Garipti garip.

"Hangi masa?" Düşünürken doldurduğum yeni kupaları, bekleyen garsonun tepsisine koyduktan sonra kenara ufak bir not yapıştırdım. Özür notu gibi.

"Altıncı masa. Mocha cam kenarına, filtre de sol çaprazına." Dedim. Hemen yol aldı. Bütün bunlar olurken mola saatimden kesiyordum ve sigara paketim de bitmişti.. Arka cebimdeki yokluktan boşluk, sinirlerimi bozuyordu.

"Chae, cigara var mı?"

"Yok abi ya, kullanmıyorum."

"Pu, senin kalıbına sıçayım. Neyse tamam."

Kahrolası mekânda da kimse mi içmiyordu anasını satayım. Büfeye çıkmam gerekiyordu ki büfe yokuşun zirvesindeydi ulan!

Yine de uyuşuk uyuşuk kafamı kaldırıp Jongin'e gidiyorum ben, der gibi selam verdim. Kafasını sallayıp yaptığı işe geri döndü. Gerzek.

Cebimdeki son mentollü sigaramı da alıp dudaklarım arasına koydum. Tam çakmağı çakacağım dedim, elimi tütüne siper ettim ki, parmaklarım karıncalandı. Gözlerim dünyanın en mükemmel canlısına takılı kaldı.

Minseok, o tiki arkadaşlarını da toplamış, benim çalıştığım kafeye giriyordu. Trajikomik bir şekilde, birkaç dakika boyunca hayattan koptum.

Onu feci derecede kıskanıyordum.

Son zamanlarda yanında fazlaca takılmaya başlamış orospu çocuğunu bir elime geçirirsem fena benzetecektim ama, hayırlısı deyip sinirimi yutuyordum. Yavşak herif, sulanmak için binbir türlü yol arıyordu.. Kolunu omzuna atmalar, gülüşmeler falan..  _Hayırdır lan, ne oluyor?_

"Kendine gel sikik, sigara lazım." Yanaklarımı tokatlama ihtiyacı ile kavrulup, iki salisede sigaramı yaktım. Paketi çöpe, çakmağı da arka cebime attım. Üzerimde beyaz bir gömlek vardı ve yakamda da çalıştığım yerin kartı asılıydı.

Büfeye kadar o kadar hızlı çıkmıştım ki bacaklarımın arkası acımaya başlamıştı.

"Ba Yeoungk, diğerleri nerede?" Kasiyer genç şapkasını çıkartıp ayağa kalktı.

"Bugün izindeler hyung. Bir tek ben bakacağım."

"İyi. Dikkat et de serseriler gelip laf etmesin. İki  _Dunhill_."

"Geliyor." Arkalarda bir yere gitti. O gelene kadar etrafa bakınıp durdum.

Kapıdan içeri girdiğiniz gibi karşınıza bir adet soğuk marmelat bölümü çıkıyordu. Kenarına dizilmiş koyu turuncu koltuklar ve diplerindeki uzun, yeşil bitkilerin bulunduğu saksılar, ortamı ferahlatıyordu. Tatlı ve havalı bir mekandı.

Ne yazık ki etrafındaki boktan bir Katolik lisesi yüzünden, ara sıra serseriler buraya doluşur ve ortalığın ebesini ağlatırdı.

"Buyur, hyung."

"Sağ ol. Yeoungk amcaya selam söyle..." Gülümseyip yerine oturdu. Ben de fazla oyalanmadan geri döndüm.

Malum, çiçeğimin etrafı piranalar ile kaplıydı.

Soluklarım henüz düzene girmişti ki gözlerimle masasını aradım.

Orada oturuyordu işte. Elini yanağına yaslamış, bir şeyler çiziyordu. Sırf bahane olsun diye kenardan bir paspas kapıp masaya yaklaştım ve arkamı döndüm.

"... Kabul edecek misin Minnie?" Daha da dikkat kesildim.

Ne kabulünden bahsediyordu bu aptal Kibir Kraliçesi?

"Bilmiyorum Baekhyun. Üstüme gelmezseniz sevinirim, lütfen."

"Ben kabul etmeyi düşünüyorum. Hem reklam yapmış oluruz."

"Reklamlarla ilgilenmediğimi biliyorsun." Hafifçe, kendime engel olamadan gülümsedim.

"Of, inatçının tekisin.. Kedi dediğin uysal olur.. Neyse. Eee, siz ikiniz ne zaman çıkacaksınız?"

Durdum.

Kalbim deli gibi atmaya başladı. Şakaklarımı zonklatan o korku, nefesimi kesen şeyle aynı nedendendi. Minseok.. Birisiyle mi... Birisini mi seviyordu?

"Baekhyun! Ne oluyor sana? Cidden- İnanılmazsın!" Masada bir kaos yaşandığında bile uzaklaşamadım. Minseok gürültülü bir şekilde kalkıp gidecekken bana takıldı.

Kızmasını bekliyordum. Cırlamasını falan.

"Ö-özür dilerim, göremedi-m." Dolan gözleri benimkilerle kesiştiğinde kaşlarımı çatmayı kestim ve beni tanıdığı için gevşeyen yüz hatlarına baktım.

"Özür dilerim." Kafasını eğip kafeden çıktı.

Arkamdaki masaya bir dakika bile bakmadan peşinden koştum, o an aklım başımda değildi. Yaşarmış gözlerini gördüğüm an kopmuştu film bende zaten.

"Hey!"

Duymazdan mı geldi yoksa duymadı mı bilmiyorum. Biraz daha hızlanıp kolundan tuttuğumda korkup geri kaçtı.

"Kusura bakma, ürkütmek istemedim. İyi misin?" Hareketlerini izledim, yalan söyleyecek olsa anlardım zaten.

"Hayır, ama bu kimin umrunda?" Dudağı titredi, içimden bir şeyler koparken siktir ettim.

Her şeyi siktir edip sıkı sıkı sardım kollarımı küçük bedenine.. Buram buram çiçek reyhaları doluşurken ciğerime, burnum sızladı.. Bırakmam, der gibi sarıldım. Öldürseler beni, bırakmam.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Bir yerden duymuştum, sarılmak iyi gelir diyordu." Ellerini kollarıma koyup beni geriye doğru itti ve kaşlarını çatıp yüzüme baktı.

"Bak... Dürüst olalım, eğer..."

"Senden hoşlanıyorsam mı?" Kızardı.

"Evet.. Olmaz." Şaşkınlıkla kaşlarımı kaldırıp sordum bu sefer de.

"Nedenmiş o?"

"Çünkü ben başka birini seviyorum."

Gülümsemem yüzümde donup kaldı, dudaklarım titreyecek gibi oldu çünkü ağlasam mı, gülmeye devam mı etsem bilemedim. Başka birini seviyordu. Beni değil. Benden hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Kim olduğumu fark etmemişti.

Oysa ben, sanki böyle yolumun üzerinde koca bir çukur varmıştı da, farkında olmadan bir adım atıp aşka düşmüştüm.

Şimdiyse iki ciğer arama birileri ellerini sokuyor, kalbimi söküp almak istiyor gibiydi. Onunla dolu olan kalbimi.. Özlemle, heyecanla ve biraz da tutkuyla dolu olan kalbimi.. İzin veremezdim. Benim her şeyim çiçeğimken, bütün varlığımı elimden almalarına izin veremezdim.

"Öylesine sordum zaten. Ben de birini seviyorum, dürüst olmak gerekirse." Yutkundum, cümlelerim uzun solukluydu çünkü dilim dönmüyordu.

"Yani dostça bir sarılma mıydı?"

"Kesinlikle. Bence arkadaş olmalıyız biz. Baksana, hep en kötü anlarında dibinde bitiveriyorum." Hafifçe gülümsedim, o da karşılık verdi. Az önce ağladığı için kızaran gözleri yavaş yavaş normal haline dönüyordu. Yanaklarındaki pembelik artıyordu buna nazaran.

"İyi. Arkadaş olalım. Ama ben seni tanımıyorum, tanışmamız lazım."

_Ama ben seni çok iyi tanıyorum, Çöl Çiçeği..._

"Olur. Ben Jongdae, senin kahramanın." Dedim reverans yapıp elimi uzatırken. Tatlı bir kahkaha atıp elimi tuttu. O da nazik bir biçimde eğildi dizlerini kırarak.

"Ben de Minseok, senin baş belan." Gülümsedim. Kalbim korku ile atıyordu oysa. Kaybetme korkusu her yerimi sarmış, ılık bir titreme yayıyordu bedenime. Ondan çok fazla şey istediğimin farkındaydım. Beni sevmesini bekliyordum.. Bu bekleyiş git gide tehlikeli bir iç savaşa dönüşüyordu zihnimde ve de yüreğimde.

Ondan uzak kalmaya tahammülüm yoktu artık.

"Bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Mesaim on dakika sonra bitiyor?"

"Olur. O zaman... Seni bekleyeyim şurada." Eliyle az ilerideki bankı gösterdi. Lila rengine boyanmış bankı aklımda tutup kafa salladım ve geri geri yürüdüm.

"Hadi git otur, kapacaklar." Dedim, gülümsedi. Banka doğru giderken ara sıra arkaya dönüyordu ve tatlı tatlı utanıp yeniden önüne bakıyordu. Ona bakmak iyiydi, hoştu. Beni dünyanın en mutlu adamı yapıyordu ama eğer takılıp geberirsem bütün bunların hiçbir anlamı kalmazdı. İşte bu yüzden ben de arkamı dönüp hızlı hızlı kafeye koştum. Kapıdan girerken soluklarım birbirine karışıyordu ve sabırsızlığım da ayrıca sıkıyordu boğazımı. Keşke aynı anda iki yerde de olabilseydim. Ne gerek vardı sanki çalışmaya falan.

"Hyung!"

"Efend-im?" Tezgâha gidip bir bardağa su doldurdum. Konuşma yetim falan kaybolmuştu, zangır zangır titriyordum mübarek.

Ben suyu içerken o da derdini anlattı.

"Hyung sigaranı içerde unutmuşsun."

"Bu muydu?" Bardağı tezgâha koyup diklendim ve dağılan saçlarımı geri ittim. Saçlarım ciddi anlamda uzamıştı, acilen kestirmeliydim. Kulaklarıma değdikçe sinir oluyordum, ensem desen ayrı bir dertti.

"Saol." Uzattığı pakedi kapıp arka cebime koydum. Çocuk eğilip gitti. Aslında çıksam çıkardım, bana pek fazla iş düşmüyordu ama acil bir şey olursa diye beklemek istiyordum. Oysa diğer yanım Minseok'a koşmak için  _start_  atışı bekliyordu.

"Lan!" Önlüğü kafamdan çekip çıkardım. Alt dolaplardan birine sıkıştırdım ve gömleğimi düzeltip kemerimi almak için uzandım.

"Jongin! İt herif duymazdan gelme."

"Ne var ne?!"

"Çıkıyorum ben."

"Niye?" Kafasını uzattı kasaların olduğu kısımdan. Aramızda iki yöne açılan bir kapı vardı sadece, belime anca gelirdi zaten.

"Bekliyor."

"Kim?" Kaşlarımı çatıp kemeri acele acele geçirdim. Tokasını da kapattığımda lanet kafede durmam için başka bir nedenim kalmamıştı.

"An- Bak yine ya! Bekliyor işte anasını satayım sanane?"

"Ulan siktir git, bir boka yaradığın yok zaten. Siktir hadi."

Gülüp selam verdim diğerlerine ve kasaya giden bir müşteriye çarpmamak için son anda kenara kayarken dengemi hafifçe kaybettim. Neyse ki içimdeki heyecan ve adrenalin o denli fazlaydı ki bunu atlatıp koşmaya başlamam zor olmadı.

Arada ovalık bir mesafe yoktu zaten, bu yüzden çabucak ulaşmıştım lila banka.

Minseok kafasını telefonundan kaldırdığında bana baktı. Gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde şaşkınlıkla aralanan dudaklarına kaydı ilgim.

"Jongdae? Koştun mu?"

"Huh! E-evet." Kalkıp yanıma geldi ve kolumdan tutarak hemen yanına, bankın sol tarafına oturttu beni. Kafamı çevirip güzel yüzüne baktım.

"Niye koştun ki? Bekleyeceğim diye söz verdim."

Tanrı aşkına yanaklarım neden yanıyordu benim?

"A-arkamdan bağırmasınlar diye." Yüzü bana çok yakın olduğu için hafifçe geri çekildim ve kafamı sola çevirdim. İnsanları izliyorum havası katmıştım ruh halime. Oysa yıkımlardan yıkımlara koşuyordum resmen. Minseok bu denli yakınımdayken ve bana temas ediyorken bırakın yanağımı götüm kızarsa bile ses edemezdim.

"Nereye gitmek istersin?" Dedim yeniden ona dönüp. Ellerini dizlerinin üstüne koydu ve düşündü. Zayıf bir saç tutamı alnına düştüğünde onu kulağının arkasına atmak için hareketlendim. Ancak vazgeçtim. Eğer ona fazla yakınlık gösterirsem korkabilirdi. Tavşan gibi bir şeydi zaten, yalnız başına hayatını geçirmeye çalışıyordu.

Bana kalırsa Minseok büyük bir yalnızlığın içinde yuvarlanıp gidiyordu çünkü arkadaşları "arkadaş" değildi. Ona layık olabilecek kimse yoktu zaten. Minseok'un iyilik dolu kalbini, kırılgan ve savunmasız bünyesini benden daha iyi tanıyamazdı kimse.

"Bence sen seç. Benim bildiğim yerlerde rahat olamayız."

"Hee, doğru, tamam." Güldü.

"Niye gülüyorsun?"

"Tepkine gülüyorum Jongdae. Çok komiksin." Salak salak sırıttım ve on yedi sene öncesine dönmüşüm gibi hissettim. Soluğum kesildi.

_"Bir süre onun tatlı gülüşüne sırıttım ben de.. İçten içe onu güldürebildiğim için ego tatmin ediyordum. Hem o çok güzel gülüyordu. Yanakları şişko şişko oluyor, beyaz dişleri nefis bir seyirlik sunuyordu bana."_

O zamanlar hissettiğim gururu yeniden yaşıyordum. Güvendiği adam olmanın ayrıcalığını, yanında durabilmenin avantajını sürüyordum. Buna minnettardım.

"O zaman seni mükemmel bir yere götüreceğim. Açsan yemek de ısmarlarım, aç mısın?"

"Şey.. Biraz." Utanıp kafasını eğdiğinde ayağa kalktım.

"Haydi gel." Yan tarafından eşyalarını almak için hareketlendi ancak ona da müsaade etmedim. Centilmen erkektik yani anasını satayım, kendi yavukluma da eşya taşıttıracaksam yuh olsundu bana.

"Gerek yoktu Jongdae, ben alırdım."

"Oldu da bitti işte. Ben defter taşımayı seviyorum belki."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Dişlerimi birbirine bastırıp çığlıklarımı engelledim. O kadar nazikti ki olduğum yerde debinip burun kanamasından ölmek istiyordum. Bir insan nasıl bu kadar iyi kalpli olabilirdi ki? Acaba gerçekten bir melek miydi?

"Minseok, taksi çağırayım mı? Yarım saatlik bir yolumuz var daha, yorulacaksın."

"Yarım saat mi? Ne güzel işte Jongdae, hem temiz hava hem de spor. Senin için bir sakıncası yoksa yürümek isterim."

"Y-yok tabi. Neden olsun ki?" Ağzıma sıçsan –ki yeterince yapıyorsun bunu- gene ses çıkarmam herif, neyin kafasındasın sen?!

"Hangi bölümdesin?"

"Mimarlıktayım ben. Son sınıf."

"Staj yaptığın bir yer var mı? Gerçi sizin döneminiz sanırım birkaç hafta sonra başlıyor."

"Aynen. Bir hafta sonra onun bunun ayak işini yaptıracaklar."

"Öyle deme. Deneyim bunların hepsi." Dedi sakin bir ses tonuyla. Bana hafifçe yaklaştı, nefesimi tutup yakın olan omuzlarımıza baktım. Değmesin diye kendimi kasıyordum.

"Yok be. Söylesene kim tecrübe kazanmış şekerli kahvenin demini ayarlamada?"

"Ben!"

"Ne?" Gülüp neşeli yüzüne baktım. Kafasını kaldırdı.

"Gittiğim kursta canımı çıkartıyorlardı resmen. Kahvenin tadı damaklarına uyacak diye bin sefer gel git yapardım onca yolu."

"Neden yaptın ki? Yani.. Sen neden yaptın?" Dedim imayla. Onun gibi bir veliahtın ayaklarına kapanması gerekirdi herkesin.

Keyfi kaçtı, suratı düşerken aptallığıma yandım.

"Ben torpil sevmem Jongdae. Bulunduğum noktaya kimsenin yardımıyla gelmedim, moral kaynağım yine bendim, şarkılarımdı.. Buzulun bir de görünmeyen tarafı var." Dedi. İşin doğrusunu biliyordum zaten. Minseok baba parası ile bir yerlere gelecek tipte değildi. Onun yerinde olan birçok züppenin aksine, çiçeğim gayet dürüst, disiplinli ve hoşgörülüydü.

Ona milyon kere aşık ediyordu beni.

"Anladım, sana inanıyorum elbet. Ama çevren yüzünden insanlar ön yargılı yaklaşıyor sana."

"Biliyorum. Arkadaşlarımı seviyorum Jongdae. Gerçekte böyle değillerdir."

"Yapma... O Kibir Kraliçesi seni ağlattı. Bir elime geçirseydim..."

"Jongdae!" Kafasını kaldırıp sinirli bir ifade ile gözlerime baktı. Ellerimi havaya kaldırıp teslim olur gibi yaptım.

"Tamam. Hepsi melek."

"Baekhyun yersiz biri. Evet. Ama aynı zamanda en yakın arkadaşım. Beni gerçekten önemsiyor."

"Ya da ününü."

"Hayır."

"Sen öyle diyorsan.." Ellerimi ceplerime soktum ve sallana sallana, kalabalığı yararak mekâna doğru yürümeye devam ettim onunla beraber. Yolun yarısını gelmiştik zaten. Beklediğimden daha hızlı yürüyorduk. Koluma sıkıştırdığım defterleri ve omzuma astığım pembe kılıflı proje tüpü ile tuhaf göründüğüme emindim. Çünkü üstümde beyaz bir gömlek vardı –ki çok rahatsız ediciydi çünkü bedeni küçük olduğu için sıkıyordu- ve kumaş bir pantolon giydiğim için de klasik iş adamlarını andırıyordum.

Oysa sırtımda pembe bir şey asılıydı.

"Neden pembe?"

"Hm?" Mırlayıp bana döndü.

"Neden her şeyin pembe?"

"Çünkü çok tatlı bir renk. Beni mutlu ediyor ayrıca. Senin en sevdiğin renk ne?"

"Bilmem.. Hiç düşünmedim." Diye cevapladım omuz silkip. Şaşırıp koluma dokundu. Elektrik çarpmış gibi geri çekildim.

"Huylandım."

"Yani favori rengin yok mu? Ne garip."

"Şimdiye kadar hiç favori bir renge ihtiyaç duymadım ki.. Hepsi işimi görür."

"Bence seçmeliyiz."

"Nasıl?" Dedim. Şaşırma sırası bendeydi.

"Bütün renkleri gözünün önüne getir, en çok hangisine ısındıysan o en sevdiğin olur."

"Gerek yok," hayal kırıklığıyla burun kırıştırdı, onu ısırmamak için geri çekildim.

"En sevdiğim renk pembe. Madem sen onu seviyorsun..." Yeşil ışık için dikildiğimiz süre boyunca gözlerime baktı. Kızaran yanakları çok sevimliydi.

Karşıya geçerken de kafasını eğip, tatlı tebessümünü saklamaya çalıştı.

"Geldik işte." Elimle işaret ettiğim yere hayranlıkla baktı. Buna sevindim çünkü ne tarz mekânlar seviyordu bilmiyordum.

"Jongdae.. Çok tatlı burası!" Ellerini çırpıp beni beklemeden kapıya koştu. Onun bu hevesli haline gülümseyip peşinden gittim, kapının zili kısık bir sesle çınladığında daha rahat hissediyordum. Sanki dışarıdan uzakta olduğumuz zaman daha güvendeydik. Minseok Seul'de fazlasıyla tanınan bir gençti ve hayranlarının etrafımıza doluşmasını istemiyordum.

Oturması için sandalyesini çektim, gülümseyip dizlerini kırdı. O yerine otururken, elim hafifçe çıplak koluna çarptı. Bedenimi bir elektrik dalgası kaplarken titrememek için kendimi kasıp karşısına kuruldum.

"Ne alacağız? Sen genelde ne yiyorsun?"

Ben genelde boku yiyorum Minseok'um ama bugün sana da aynısını yediremem. O yüzden daha farklı bir tat arayışına çıkacağım.

"Barbekü sipariş edebiliriz... Bibimbap da var... Gerçi her şey var burada, ne istiyorsun?"

"Barbekü ile salata. Soju da istiyorum."

"Minseok-"

"Yarın tatil Jongdae. Hem bana bir şey olmaz, sonuçta yanımda sen varsın."

Bakışlarımı çiçeğime çevirdim. Gayet masum bir cümle kurmuştu ancak benim yanaklarım yanmaya, kalbim küt küt çarpmaya başlamıştı.

"O zaman ben de Hite alayım."

Elimi havaya kaldırıp garsona işaret verdim. Bir şeyler not aldığı defterini cebinden çıkartıp yanımıza geldi ve masanın üzerinde halihazırda duran menüleri koltuk altına sıkıştırdı.

"Jongdae.."

"Efendim?"

"Sevdiğin kız burada mı? Bizim okulda mı?"

Donup kaldım. Resmen bir fok balığı gibi davranıp etrafa tuhaf bakışlar atıyordum.

"Birincisi, bir erkekten hoşlanıyorum. İkincisi evet. Hatta çok yakınımda olan birisi."

Gözleri hayretle açıldığında hafifçe öksürdüm.

"Ben de."

"Ne sen de?"

"Ben de erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum. Gerçi.. Bunu zaten biliyorsundur."

"Eh, malumun..."

Omuz silkti ve kendi tarafına koyduğu proje çantasını biraz daha geriye atıp rahat oturdu. 

"Nasıl biri peki? Yakışıklı mı?Tanıyor muyum acaba?" Dedi hevesli hevesli ve saçını hafifçe sola itti. Şampuanının kokusu burnuma dolarken gülümseyip dirseklerimi masaya yasladım. 

"Evet. Çok iyi tanıyorsun hatta. Yakışıklıdan ziyade... Güzeller güzeli bir erkek.. Gözlerine bakmaktan çekineceğim kadar, dokunmaya kıyamayacağım kadar güzel." 

Elini çenesine yasladı ve "ooo"ya benzer, tatlı bir ses çıkardı. 

"Çok güzel şeyler söylüyorsun Jongdae. O tanıdığım kişi her kimse çok şanslı."

Yüzü bunu der demez düştü. Meraklı yanım tabi ki de sindiği köşeden bir kaplan gibi atılıp kendini titremelerle belli etti. 

"Sen? Seninki ne durumda?"

"Benimki... Benimki değil gibi.. Nerede olduğunu, nasıl biri olduğunu bile bilmiyorum." Kaşlarım çatıldı. 

Ne garip bir şeydi bu böyle? Hayır yani, bir çeşit edebiyat yaptıysa önceden uyarsaydı, çünkü felsefi çarkları işleten lobum tıkırdamıyordu. 

"Anlamadım, olmayan birine mi aşıksın?" Dedim onu kırmamaya özen göstererek. Belki de benim bilmediğim bir hastalığı falan vardı. Ne bileyim, şizofreni gibi..

"Hayır. Var olduğuna kesinlikle eminim, annem de var olduğunu söylüyor. Ama kim olduğunu bilmiyorum. Sadece.. Kalbim tamamıyla ona aitmiş gibi. Kiminle konuşursam konuşayım aklım hep onda ve sevgilimin olması, ona ihanet etmişim gibi hissettiriyor. O nedenle zaten kimseyle çıkmadım." 

Bir saniye...

Benden bahsediyor olabilir miydi? 

Yani... Benden? Benden, Kim Jongdae'den..

"İ-ismini hatırlıyor musun?" Gözleri sevinçle parladı ve öne eğildi. Yüzlerimiz fazlasıyla yakındı, nefesimi tutmasam kokusu dolardı burnuma.

"Evet. İsmi  _Chen_."

.

.

.

***hello darkness, my old friend***

**Bölüm geçiş bölümümsü oldu, eheh *gergin* sori :3**


End file.
